


Genesis

by CrystalNavy



Series: History of Gemkind [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In the beginning, there was light.





	Genesis

In the beginning, there was light. A pulsating light with pierced everything, including the darkness itself.

And then, in an explosion, the light was gone, and in its place there was a tall being. This particular being was created from light, and light was part of her. 

Every part of her body was white, except for the head, which was glowing with pure white light. It quickly became apparent that she was something special. Something never seen before. Instinctively, she knew that her designation was a Gem. But not just any Gem. A Diamond. First of her kind.

White Diamond, named after the color of the light which created her. 

She knew that she had some purpose, one she had yet to discover. So she wandered the universe in the form of her white light. 

Until she found a particular planet. A planet with the smooth surface, made of crystallized stone.

And she knew beyond a doubt that this was the planet destined to be her own. Her Gem Homeworld.

So she started living there, and time passed slowly.

Then, one day, she discovered her purpose by accident.

She was sitting on the smooth surface, deep in thought. A small bit of her essence fell into a nearby hole, and the hole started glowing with light of a different color.

A new being emerged in front of her very eyes. A new Gem with a blue hue and dressed in blue. Her hair was long and straight, unlike White's, which was short and shaped like a star. She was very different from White, in both color and personality. 

It was then that White Diamond realized she had the power of creation. Her purpose was to create. She and newly created Blue Diamond agreed that they would create two more Diamonds to rule alongside them, and to be their companions, so that they wouldn't be lonely. 

However, they also agreed that other Gems were needed. Gems which would populate the planet. The Diamonds would lead them to glory, and they would obey the Diamonds in turn.

And so White Diamond and Blue Diamond joined their hands, and through their song, new Gems were created. Including a third Diamond, Yellow Diamond.

But the song wasn't enough, and using her powers frequently was exhausting for White Diamond. An alternate method was needed.

It was Yellow Diamond who came up with the solution.

The injectors would inject the necessary materials into the ground, and new Gems would be created in this fashion.

White Diamond and Blue Diamond both approved of the idea. 

Yellow Diamond explained that there were planets out there which contained the perfect resources for this method of Gem creation.

Gems started colonizing the planets, and repurposed the Gems they already had to work towards that goal.

As more and more Gems were created, the Diamonds realized they needed a system with which they would maintain order. They divided Gems into different tiers. Those in higher tiers had most privileges, and they were overseers, terraformers, or Gems that worked in law enforcements. Those in middle tiers were technicians, researchers and scientists. Those in the lower tiers were grunt workers and fighters. And the servants were in the lowest tiers. 

Pearls were the servants, and they usually belonged to Gems in highest tier, or lower-tiered Gems who had accomplished an outstanding feat, or whose performance rate had been exemplary.

The system put in place by three Diamonds worked perfectly.

And yet, all three of them knew that there was something missing.

It was a century later that they finally figured out what it was.


End file.
